Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- Field Trip
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- Field Trip is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia Scenes Meeting with Ozpin, James, and Glynda * * (An alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator) * Ozpin: Come in. * (Ruby Rose and Courtney step out and into the room) * Courtney: Hello, Professor Ozpin. General. Professor Goodwitch. Sorry we're late. * Ruby: Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. *pausing before quickly explaining herself* It wasn't me. * Ozpin: Thank you for coming, Ruby. Courtney. How are you feeling? * Ruby: Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three. * (Everyone stares silently) * Ruby: Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it. * Courtney: *her ears drop down in sadness* We're sorry we failed you.... * Ironwood: Ruby, Courtney, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could. * Ruby: Thank you, sir. * Courtney: Thank you, General. * Ozpin: Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add. * Glynda: Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all? * Ruby: I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to us. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked. * Courtney: Not to mention, I saw a woman blocking Ruby's shots from an airplane in my Dimensional Scream after Ruby accidentally stepped on my tail. * Glynda: Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby. Zwei * Yang: I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up! * (Yang produces a cylindrical package the length of her forearm) * Ruby: What's that? * Yang: I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together! * Ruby: Ooooh! Something from home! * (Ruby zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. Team CRWBY leans in, staring at it. The animal barks twice. While Weiss, Courtney, and Blake continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air. Ruby, still airborne, is depicted among a changing blue background and four shots of the dog, two full body shots and two headshots. She then poses as she shouts the dog's name) * Ruby: Zwei! * Blake: He sent a dog? * Weiss: In the mail? * Ruby: *giggles while holding Zwei* * Yang: Oh, he does stuff like this all the time! * (Blake disappears, shown now to be on Ruby's bunk) * Blake: Your father or your dog? Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures of RWBY Episodes